La Charla
by Noelle Bronte
Summary: Oliver sabía que se estaba enfrentando al peor momento de su vida cuando vio la mirada confusa de su buscador estrella y reconoció que el momento que había estado retrasando por días había llegado. —Harry… ¿tú qué sabes de mujeres? Compañía a Rumor has it, pero no hace falta leerlo para entender la historia :) Rating M para estar seguros ;)


**N/A**: Hola!

Vale, no me matéis por el retraso, por fa, este último año ha sido una locura total y cada vez que me ponía a escribir borraba más de lo que escribía :S Solo me queda pedir disculpas a los que esperabais la charla de Oliver y espero que os ponga al menos una sonrisa en la cara. Habría que pulir cosas y no estoy completamente convencida con el resultado, pero aquí está. Los reviews se aceptan y se recomiendan ;)

Ahora, a leer.

Nos vemos abajo

**La charla**: Oliver sabía que se estaba enfrentando al peor momento de su vida cuando vio la mirada confusa del chico y reconoció que el momento que había estado retrasando por días había llegado. —Harry… ¿tú qué sabes de mujeres? Compañía a Rumor has it, pero no hace falta leerlo para entender la historia ;)

**Rated M**: por seguridad.

* * *

Harry paseaba por los jardines de Hogwarts sin ninguna preocupación en mente. Habían ganado la copa de Quidditch y ni siquiera el hecho de que un asesino enloquecido lo estuviese buscando para matarlo disipaba su buen humor.

Ron y Hermione volvían a hablarse, la torre Gryffindor estaba todavía celebrando la victoria e incluso Percy se había relajado lo suficiente como para disfrutarlo. La única nube en el horizonte era su siempre malhumorado profesor de Pociones, que estaba aún más irascible tras la aplastante derrota de Slytherin.

En definitiva, Harry estaba disfrutando de la vida como cualquier otro chico de trece años. Por una vez, él no era el tema de conversación de los cotillas de Hogwarts. La noticia estrella había llegado el día después de la victoria contra Slytherin: las malas lenguas habían empezado a hablar sobre el supuesto romance de Oliver Wood y Katie Bell.

Los rumores decían que Filch los había pillado en la torre de Astronomía 'celebrando' el partido. Harry no sabía por qué a todos les parecía tan extraño y divertido que hubiesen celebrado el partido, él era el capitán y ella la cazadora con más puntos de la liga.

—Ni que estuviese prohibido divertirse, todos nos divertimos de vez en cuando, ¿no? —decía Harry a sus compañeros, completamente ajeno a las risas—. Vale que a lo mejor deberían haber celebrado en grupo, pero…cada uno puede hacer lo que quiera. También te lo puedes pasar bien solo —terminó diciendo.

—Claro que sí, Harry, bien dicho colega. Si cuantos más mejor, ¿no es cierto, Fred? —replicó George entre risas.

—Cierto, George, que cuanta más masa mejor se pasa. Y si la masa tiene un buen par de…— decía Fred mientras gesticulaba con las manos.

—Cállate ya, cara de troll, ¿Cuántas veces harás la misma broma? —le cortó Angelina intentando suprimir la risa.

Harry no entendía por qué sus compañeros de equipo siempre se reían cuando hablaba sobre las mujeres. Aunque era un cambio agradable, pues cuando hablaba de temas de chicas con Hermione ella siempre bufaba y movía la cabeza, como si hubiese dicho algo estúpido.

Vio que el sol se estaba poniendo, así que apuró el paso para llegar a la torre Gryffindor antes del toque de queda. Mañana era sábado y tenía pensado pasarse todo el día haciendo el vago con Ron en el campo de Quidditch y explorar todos los pasadizos que se mostraban en el Mapa del Merodeador. Empezaría con el que iba a la Casa de los Gritos, nadie que conociese había estado dentro y tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que había…

Harry se paró en seco al oír un ruido. Estaba en el pasillo que conducía a la torre Gryffindor y solo había un armario para las escobas, de donde curiosamente provenía el ruido.

_Qué extraño_, pensó el chico, _debe ser Peeves, últimamente no para._ Harry siguió andando en dirección a la torre, pero antes de darle la contraseña a la Señora Gorda, volvió escuchar otro ruido. Este parecía un gemido.

—Merlín, están haciendo daño a alguien y parecía la voz de una chica —susurró el muchacho—. Tengo que ayudarla.

Harry sacó su varita y se acercó con sigilo al armario. Pegó su cabeza a la puerta y oyó como si alguien estuviera forcejeando para escapar. Decidido, cuadró los hombros, se puso en la posición reglamentaria de ataque y abrió la puerta con fuerza.

Los ocupantes se asustaron tanto que rodaron al suelo, tirando todos los cubos y escobas a su paso. Harry aprovechó el jaleo para agarrar a la figura que tenía más próxima. Era más alta que él, pero, olvidándose de que tenía su varita, se tiró al estilo muggle y propinó un derechazo directo al estómago del sospechoso.

—¡Ouch! —aulló la figura. La voz le resultaba familiar, pero Harry no se paró a considerarlo. Cogiéndolo por la túnica, lo sacó al pasillo y lo tiró sin miramientos al suelo.

Cuál fue la sorpresa de Harry que, en vez de encontrar al criminal que creía que estaba molestando a una chica indefensa, se encontró con la mirada enfurecida de su capitán de Quidditch y a la mejor cazadora de Gryffindor tratando de contener las carcajadas.

Wood suspiró y se levantó, yendo hacia donde estaba el muchacho con expresión resignada.

—Harry, tenemos que hablar.

Harry tragó en seco y asintió.

Detrás de ellos se oyó la risa histérica de Katie.

* * *

Los tres caminaron en silencio hacia la sala común. Tras darle la contraseña a una malhumorada Señora Gorda, pasaron a territorio conocido. La situación era, como mínimo, peculiar. Oliver parecía estar luchando consigo mismo para hablar, abriendo y cerrando la boca como si fuera un pez, Harry encontraba muy interesantes sus zapatillas y Katie miraba con expresión divertida a los dos chicos.

—Katie… ¿podrías dejarme hablar con Harry a solas?

Katie bufó.

—Ni de broma, yo me quedo, no me pierdo esto ni por tickets para los Cannons —dijo con expresión divertida—. Además, a lo mejor necesitas tener al objeto de estudio cerca… —añadió acercándose al capitán con una sonrisa pícara.

—Katie… —resopló Wood pasándose la mano por el pelo— no delante de mentes inocentes. No me lo pongas más difícil —susurró compungido.

Katie suspiró, pero asintió con la cabeza y desapareció por las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de las chicas.

Oliver volteó a ver a su pupilo, tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas para una conversación que había prometido tener. _Por el bien del chaval, vamos Wood, a peores partidos te has enfrentado._

—Harry… ¿tú qué sabes de mujeres?

Harry, contento por romper el tenso silencio, empezó a hablar con efusividad.

—Pues, conozco a la señora Weasley, ya sabes, la madre de los gemelos, siempre me manda caramelos por Navidades. Le gusta cocinar, es muy habladora y tiene una puntería excelente lanzando calcetines a los gemelos cuando no recogen la mesa.

—Eh…ya, no me refería exactamente a eso...

Harry veía como su capitán paseaba de un lado al otro de la sala común, murmurando entre dientes y pasándose las manos por su ya desordenado cabello. Diez minutos pasaron sin que Wood soltase su pelo y sin que Harry se atreviese a hablar, cuando Oliver dio un gran suspiro y se sentó en uno de los sillones enfrente al chico.

Es una verdad universalmente conocida que un adolescente con alguna experiencia sexual y entendimiento básico de la psique femenina tiene que pasar su conocimiento a otro joven perdido y, como no se podría haber encontrado en todo Hogwarts un estudiante más ajeno a los temas femeninos que El Niño Que Vivió, Wood estaba obligado por una ley no escrita a instruir a su joven buscador. El joven suspiró otra vez y cuadró los hombros.

—¿Sabes lo que es el período, Harry? —soltó Oliver.

_Por favor, que diga que sí, por favor, que diga que sí, por favor..._

—Claro, lo aprendí en la escuela, Oliver —el chico hablaba con un tono tan condescendiente que Wood casi le da una colleja, pero el alivio de saber que no tenía que explicarle "eso" al chaval lo calmó, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su pupilo seguía hablando— ... y también tengo Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, aunque no sé si la cogeré para el año, los puffskein están bien, pero son un poco aburridos, en el cuarto período tengo Herbología y después Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, que...

_No...me...jodas..._

Harry frunció el ceño y observó a su capitán extrañado, se estaba comportando de una manera muy rara y parecía que hubiera visto a un dementor. Wood suspiró y se pasó las manos por el pelo por... ¿cuarta vez?

—Escucha, Harry, las chicas tienen un cuerpo diferente al de los hombre, como habrás notado. Por ejemplo, ellas tienen pechos y... ¿sí, Harry?

Harry levantaba la mano y saltaba en su asiento en una pobre imitación de Hermione.

—¿Como Seamus, quieres decir? Aunque a lo mejor no igual —rectificó— porque él tiene más que la mayoría de las chicas de nuestro curso —dijo Harry confuso—. Pero él no es una chica, porque a las chicas no se les puedo tocar el pecho a no ser que te sonrían, Fred nos contó a Ron y a mí que eso significa que quieren que las toques y Seamus deja que le toquemos, dice que le hacemos cosquillas y...

_¿Qué coj...?_

_Vale, Wood, los problemas de uno en uno: pasa por alto que un niño de trece años te ha confesado que participa en orgías homosexuales con sus compañeros de habitación, que Fred está saboteando la vida sexual de su hermano y amigo, y que Seamus se está convirtiendo en la putilla de Gryffindor. Esto se tiene que acabar..._

Cogió a Harry de los hombros, lo miró a los ojos y rezó mentalmente para que el muchacho no quedara traumatizado de por vida.

—Cada mes, las chicas tienen lo que se llama menstruación, es decir, que sangran por la vagina debido a que las paredes se destruyen porque el óvulo, una célula que sale cada mes de los ovarios, no está fecundado. Si una chica tiene la menstruación está más sensible de lo normal y por eso Hermione llora una vez al mes cuando tú eres un chico bueno y atento con ella —la voz de Wood bajaba cada vez más y apenas Harry lo podía oír. Sin embargo, aunque no con muy entendido en asuntos femeninos, el Niño que Vivió tenía buen oído.

—Entonces... —susurró el chaval— las mujeres... ¿sangran por...ahí —dijo señalando a su entrepierna— todos los meses? —acabó asombrado.

—Así es —respondió Wood aliviado.

_Menos mal, ya ha acabado, decir que me metí en Quidditch para dar charlas de sexualidad a chavales_, pensó Wood poniendo los ojos en blanco.

El capitán estaba tan aliviado que no se había vuelto a fijar en su pequeño pupilo, por lo que no contó con lo que pasó a continuación.

—¿Y no se lo has dicho a nadie? —gritó asombrado— ¡Merlín, Wood, se van a morir y tú estás aquí tan tranquilo contándome no sé qué sobre las diferencias entre chicos y chicas! ¡No ves que se les están destruyendo las paredes esas! ¡Que se van a desangrar! ¿Y qué me dices del óvulo ese? —rugió Harry enfadado caminando hacia las escaleras—. Hay que destruir a todos los óvulos y así no tendrán que seguir sufriendo. Voy a despertar a los chicos y a contarles lo que pasa, tú ve a buscar a Madame Pomfrey, tenemos que parar a esos óvulos ya —dijo decidido.

Sin más, el Niño que Vivió, salvador del mundo mágico, prodigio del Quidditch y futuro sex-symbol subió corriendo las escaleras, dejando atrás a Oliver Wood, capitán del mejor equipo de la escuela, sex-symbol indiscutible y hombre hecho y derecho a punto de llorar.

_Que no digan que no lo he intentado.._.

Pasándose las manos por el pelo por sexta vez, Wood subió las escaleras y entró a su habitación. Sus compañeros de cuarto ya estaban dormidos y, sin preocuparse en quitarse la uniforme, se tiró en la cama para intentar dormir tras una noche que no olvidaría fácilmente. Estaba prácticamente en los brazos de Morfeo cuando oyó una voz que sonaba peligrosamente como la de Ron Weasley.

—¿Que sangran por dónde?

_Se acabó, me retiro._

Con este último pensamiento, Oliver lanzó un hechizo silenciador a sus cortinas y se quedó dormido mientras toda la torre Gryffindor se llenaba de gritos y chicos al borde de la histeria.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Severus Snape desayunaba en el Gran Comedor cuando le llegó una nota. Tras leerla, se puso tan blanco que incluso la profesora de Transfiguraciones se preocupó. Al ver que no se movía, McGonnagal cogió el pergamino y lo leyó.

_Severus:_

_Me alegro de informarte que has sido elegido para impartir la clase de Educación Sexual que empezará a darse de forma inmediata desde tercer a séptimo curso. Al ser el miembro más joven del profesorado creemos que eres el candidato más indicado para hablar con los alumnos de un tema tan delicado. Encontrarás todo el material necesario en tu despacho y no dudes en pedir más si lo necesitas. Te adjunto el horario en este pergamino_

_Atentamente,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

McGonnagal levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos asustados del profesor de Pociones. Con delicadeza, colocó la mano en su hombro en gesto de compasión.

—Tú primera clase es en 40 minutos con los de tercero.

Snape asintió, tragó con fuerza, se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor con la cabeza gacha.

Detrás de su zumo de calabaza, Minerva McGonnagal sonreía de forma perversa pensando en los pequeños placeres de la vida.

* * *

**N/A**: Bueno, pues aquí está. Pobre Snape, siempre acaba mal. Oliver lo intentó y fracasó, ¿se le daría mejor al profesor de Pociones? Dumbledore cree que sí, aunque para mí que solo quería pasárselo bien a costa del pobre Severus, ¿y vosotr s? ¿A quién recomendaríais para dar clases de Educación Sexual en Hogwarts?

Los review siempre son apreciados y compensados con el envío de un Oliver en uniforme de Quidditch ;)

Hasta que nos leamos,

Noelle


End file.
